


Alien

by effinsusie



Series: fruit of the day [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKag
Series: fruit of the day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Alien

Defying time and space, you came into my era; with much to say, and even more to hear. 

A stranger to my world, your curious eyes observed as much as they offered. 

Disobeying rule and order, you came into my lands; with much to teach, and even more to learn. 

A danger to my reign, your generous tongue provided as much as it prevented. 

Disregarding rhyme and reason, you came into my bed; with much to take, and even more to give. 

The owner of my heart, your pure soul condoned as much as it condemned. 

Take me with you.


End file.
